First Meetings
by Serenade of Light
Summary: A series of one-shots centered on the first meetings we don't see. Includes first meetings in both the anime and the game.
1. Roll and Rockman

Have you ever wondered what happened when Rockman and Roll actually met? The first time you see them together in the anime, it's evident that Roll already knows Rockman—and knows to go to him for help. So I decided to take my fanfic author creative license and write how I imagined the little introduction. Hope you enjoy!

_First Meeting_

By Serenade of Light

Roll watched through the window that reflected the activities of the real world as the class progressed. Everything appeared normal—Mariko-sensei was at the front teaching and the students were more or less paying attention: Meiru, being the good student that she was, was giving the teacher her complete focus, Dekao was typing something into his PET, probably another date proposal Roll guessed with annoyance, and _something_ in Netto's PET was drawing the boy's attention away from the lesson. But then again, since when did Netto _ever_ pay attention? In the short time she had known her beloved netop and her friends, the fact of Netto's short attention span was easy to pick out.

Yep, it was a completely normal day.

So it did not surprise her when the big navi that she knew as Dekao's Gutsman approached her.

"Hey, Gutsman," Roll greeted pleasantly.

"Dekao wants Meiru to go out on a date de-gutsu. Can she de-gutsu?" Gutsman asked.

Roll shook her head as she opened a window in front of her and put on a professional air: "She can't. Meiru-chan has piano lessons."

The large navi seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, can Gutsman take Roll on a date de-gutsu?" the large navi asked as he attempted to hug the suddenly horrified female.

"No way," she protested loudly.

"But Gutsman loves Roll-chan de-gutsu!" Gutsman stated, still trying to embrace Roll.

"I said 'no'! Roll Whip!" Roll yelled as she attacked the large idiot. She smiled with satisfaction as she watched Gutsman log out, which was followed by the sounds of Mariko-sensei scolding Dekao and the snickering of her netop and the rest of the class.

"Deserves him right," Roll said to herself.

It was at this point that she first noticed him: a small blue navi she had never seen before, whispering closely to a window that allowed communications with the real world.

Roll walked up pleasantly up behind the navi. "You know you're not supposed to help your netop in class," she stated. The blue navi whirled around in surprise.

"Wh…what?" he asked, clearly startled.

Roll did not answer right away—she was too taken aback by his bright green eyes.

"What did you say?" the navi asked again, snapping Roll out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, you're not supposed to help your netop in class," she restated.

The blue navi shook his head. "I know that. I wasn't helping him."

"Oh?" Roll challenged playfully. "Then what were you whispering so secretively about?"

"Err, the fire this morning," Rockman asked nervously, not sure how much he should tell this navi whom he did not know at all.

"Fire!" Roll exclaimed in alarm.

Rockman calmly nodded. "Netto-kun's oven caught fire this morning. Apparently there have been a lot of similar incidences recently."

"Yeah, there have," Roll agreed, before nearly yelling, "Wait, you're Netto's netnavi!? When did he get you?" Roll scanned the other navi more closely. "I always thought he would have gotten a bigger netnavi."

Rockman nearly face-vaulted in response. "Yeah, Netto-kun said that too."

"Sorry," Roll apologized as she blushed slightly.

"It's okay," Rockman said. "We already got past that. So you know Netto-kun?"

Roll nodded eagerly. "He's my Meiru-chan's best friend. My name's Roll by the way. And yours?"

"Rockman.exe," Rockman answered, giving a smile. Roll felt her heart melt.

"So is everything okay? With the fire, I mean," Roll asked.

Rockman nodded. "Netto-kun and I were able to delete the virus in time," he answered. Roll looked at Rockman in shock. "What?" the blue navi asked as he noted the change in visage.

"_You_ deleted the virus?" Roll asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Rockman answered slowly. "Well, me and Netto-kun".

At this point, Roll realized she may have just insulted the blue navi, though if he was, he hid it pretty well. However, the lack of displayed hurt feelings did not stop her from backpedaling: "I mean, up until now no one has been able to beat the virus," she said quickly. "A lot of navi's have been deleted trying."

Rockman just smiled as he stated, "Netto-kun's a good operator."

Roll had to smile back under Rockman's kind smile. "Yeah he is," she whispered, suddenly feeling shy. "I bet he'll have you battle Dekao's Gutsman."

Rockman rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he's already set it up. Tell me, net battles aren't allowed here at school are they?"

Roll chuckled. "Did he set it up to take place here?" she asked amused.

"Yeah," Rockman sighed.

Roll giggled again. "Well, since you're so nice, I won't tell."

Rockman smiled. "Thanks, since I don't think I can persuade Netto-kun to change the rendezvous point. He appears to not listen too well."

At this, Roll laughed outright.

"What?" Rockman asked surprised.

"Sorry. It's just that that's Meiru-chan's biggest frustration with him!" Roll answered as she continued to laugh.

Rockman gave a small chuckle. "I can see that. And I've only known him since 7:00 this morning!" At this, Roll laughed harder, which in turn caused Rockman to also laugh.

"Roll," Meiru's voice called, interrupting the two new friends in their laughter.

Roll stopped laughing and looked at Rockman regretfully. "I've got to go, Rockman," she said, waving good-bye. "It was nice to meet you."

Rockman waved back: "You too".

And with that, both navis logged out, ending the first of many times together.


	2. Netto and Meiru

I have several ideas for revolving around "First Meetings" so I decided to make this section a series of one-shots. While the last one is based on the anime, this one is based on the game simply because I wanted to include Rockman (and Rockman as Netto's brother) and the game never tells us when Netto got Rockman so I can make assumptions. The assumption I am making in this story is that Netto receives Rockman on his fifth birthday, like mentioned in the manga. But unlike the manga, Netto doesn't know Meiru yet…hence this story. Anyway, enjoy!

I don't own Rockman.exe, got it? I don't own the game or the anime or the manga. I don't own nothing, notta, zero. Okay, now that that is sorted out, on with the story!

_When Netto Met Meiru_

The sound of a large truck outside their house awoke Rockman from his sleep cycle. He listened for awhile to try to figure out what was going on so early in the morning, unable to see much due to the restrictions of the PET.

"Netto-kun?" the navi whispered.

The sleeping form was unresponsive. Rockman sighed—such a deep sleeper, that one.

The truck turned off in close proximity to the house. Then there were the slam of doors—two, it sounded to Rockman, one right after the other. That indicated there were two people. A few minutes later, the sound of a large, sliding metal door being opened could be heard.

"Rockman?" a small voice called out. Rockman looked over at his waking brother and smiled.

"_Ohaiyo_, Netto-kun," Rockman greeted.

"Wha's goin' on?" the five-year-old mumbles, attempting to chase away the sleepiness by rubbing his eyes.

Rockman shook his head. "I don't know. I can't see."

The boy climbed out of bed and ran over the sliding door, but not before retrieving Rockman's PET. Netto clumsily pushed the door open.

"Netto-kun," Rockman said, "you're not supposed to go outside in your pj's."

"I'm jus' lookin'," Netto said without looking at his blue companion.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman reprimanded, not yet used to Netto's lack of regard for his cautions. "Stay inside!"

This time Netto decided to completely ignore his navi as he kneeled down by the rails closest to the neighboring house with a large moving truck parked in the driveway.

"Netto-kun," Rockman called again, some pleading hinting in his voice.

"Who are they? What are they doin', Rockman?" Netto asked, shifting the PET so Rockman could have a clear view of the man and a woman moving around the moving van and beginning to pull things from the back.

"They're moving in, Netto-kun. They are going to live there," Rockman explained. "Now let's go inside."

Again Netto ignored his navi and instead asked the simplest yet most complicated question common of all five-year-olds: "Why?"

"'Cause," Rockman answered. "Now get inside before Mama catches us!"

Just then, the man next door noticed the pair of gazing eyes. He smiled and would have waved had it not been for the large box he was carrying.

"Well, hello there!" the man greeted pleasantly. "What's your name?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" Netto yelled back, Rockman meanwhile slapped his head while moaning his net-op's name.

The man chuckled. "I understand. That's a good rule to follow," he said back.

"Netto-kun!"

Netto yelped as he heard his mother call his name from a dangerously close proximity.

"What are you doing out here in your pajamas! You're not allowed to do that!" Haruka scolded as she came to the door. Netto tried to bolt back in, but his mother was in the way.

"I told him not to!" Rockman said.

"I'm not blaming you, Rockman," Haruka said, quickly scooping the dodging five-year-old into your arms. "Now, what are you doing out here?"

Netto pointed to the moving van next door. "I jus' wanted to see wha' was goin' on," he said.

Haruka shook her head. "Well, you know better," she said as she put him down and directed him to the door. "Now go get dressed!"

"_Hai_," Netto said as he ran inside, PET still in hand.

"I told you," Rockman said to Netto, who stuck his tongue out at his blue friend.

Haruka shook her head again and turned back to the man, who had watched the scenario with a great deal of interest.

"I'm sorry if my son bothered you," Haruka apologized loudly.

Again the man laughed. "Not at all! In fact, he told me he wasn't allowed to talk to strangers."

At this Haruka smiled. "Thank you. Do you mind if we come down and meet each other formally, since yelling from my son's balcony is not quite proper."

"No problem!" he yelled back.

"Mama!" The now half-dressed Netto ran back onto the porch and grabbed his mother's hand with his free hand since Rockman's PET was in the other. "What's for breakfast?"

Haruka picked her son up and walked inside. "You have to get dressed first."

---------------------------------------------------

The man was pulling out another box as he saw the brown-haired boy he had seen earlier bound down the stairs out of his house, now fully dressed and PET in hand with his mother close behind.

"Com' on, Rockman!" the five-year-old squealed as he raced into the yard and began to spin around.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman yelped. "You're going to get too dizzy!"

Netto looked down at the PET. "That's the point," he said before resuming spinning.

In the meantime, Haruka walked over to the new couple, carrying a plate of cookies.

"Welcome to the neighborhood," Haruka greeted, offering the plate. The wife put down the box she was carrying and accepted the plate.

"Thank you very much," she said.

"You're welcome," Haruka responded. "Hope you like chocolate because Netto insisted on adding more chocolate chips."

The receiving couple chuckled. "He sure seems full of energy," the man said.

"Indeed," Haruka exasperated. "But he's a good boy. By the way, I'm Hikari Haruka and the little tornado over there," she nodded at the five-year-old who had collapsed on the grass a few feet away, "is my son, Netto, and his navi, Rockman."

The man raised an eyebrow. "I saw he had one earlier. But isn't he a little young to have a navi?"

Haruka shrugged. "Netto's father programs navis. And Rockman has been a big help in keeping Netto preoccupied."

"Ah, I see," the man said. "By the way, I'm Sakurai Tanaka and this is my wife, Naomi."

"Mama!" Netto called as he skipped up to Haruka. "Can I skate?"

Haruka looked down at her son, pretending to be thoughtful.

"Pleeeease?" Netto begged.

"Oh, I don't know…" Haruka said slowly.

Oblivious that his mom was teasing him, he grabbed her hand and continued to beg. "Please, please, please? I'll stay in fron' of the house," Netto promised.

"Oh…okay, go get your skates," Haruka finally said.

"_Yatta!_" the boy jumped up and down and then ran into the house. The adults all chuckled at the boy's pure energy.

"_Kaa-san_?" a small groggy voice came from behind Tanaka and Naomi. Naomi lifted the little red-head into her arms.

"Did you just wake up?" Naomi asked softly. The girl laid her head on her mother's shoulder and gently nodded.

"This is our daughter, Meiru," Tanaka introduced.

Haruka smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Meiru-chan," Haruka said. "How old is she?"

"Five in a little under two months," Naomi said.

"So she's Netto's age," Haruka mused. "Netto turned 5 a week ago."

"MAMA! I can't find one of my skates!" Netto yelled from the door of his house. Meiru lifted her head to see who was yelling.

"Did you put them away?" Haruka asked, walking over to him.

"Yes," the boy said, though he was unsure if he had.

"Netto-kun. I think you left it by your soccer stuff," Rockman said.

Netto glanced in the entry way. "But where is my soccer stuff?"

"You took it to your room, remember?" Rockman said.

Netto contemplated for a moment. "Oh, I think you're right, Rockman," Netto said before racing up to his room, Rockman lecturing on how he should put his stuff in the proper place. Haruka smiled at her two sons and then walked back to the Sakurais.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tanaka asked.

Haruka smiled. "Rockman's got him taken care of," she said.

A few moments later, Netto came racing back out, PET in one hand and the skates in the other. He sat down on the porch steps and began to struggle to put them on.

Haruka and the others walked over to him.

"Need help?" Haruka asked.

"No!" Netto said forcefully, though it was evident that he did.

"Netto-kun, you should let her help," Rockman said.

"Who are you?"

Netto looked up and noticed for the first time Meiru, who was looking at the boy with interest.

"Netto," Netto said, somewhat confused at who the girl was, but the look of confusion soon completely disappeared and a large smile appeared instead. "My name's Hikari Netto. And this," he lifted his PET up with pride, "is my navi, Rockman."

"Nice to meet you," Rockman said as he waved from the PET.

Meiru's eyes went big. "You have a navi!? Can I see?" she asked as her mother let her down.

Netto stood up and looked at the girl, holding the PET protectively close to him. "I don' know…" Netto said, afraid to share his prize possession.

"I'll be careful. I promise," Meiru said. "It's jus' that I've never seen a real navi so close before."

This time it was Netto's eyes that went big. "You've never seen a navi!?" he asked.

"Not so close," Meiru said, shaking her head.

Netto slowly handed his PET over to the girl. "Okay, but don't hurt him."

"I won't," Meiru promised as she took the offered device.

"So…you're a navi?" Meiru asked.

Rockman slightly sweatdropped. "Last time I checked."

"This is so cool!" Meiru squealed excitedly.

"Isn't it!" Netto said happily, taking the PET back.

"By the way, what's your name?" Rockman asked. "You know Netto-kun's and mine, but we don't know yours."

"My name's Meiru," Meiru introduced.

Rockman smiled. "That's a pretty name. Don't you think so, Netto-kun?"

"Huh? Er…yes?" Netto said, not quite getting what the point was. The adults all chuckled. Netto looked around confused but then quickly decided that it did not matter. "_Ne_, Meiru. Wanna play hide-n-seek?" Netto asked excitedly.

"Okay," Meiru readily agreed.

"NOT IT!" Netto yelled.

"What!? I don' want to be it!" Meiru squealed.

"But I called 'not it' first! That's the rules! Right, Rockman?" Netto said.

"Yep," Rockman said. "You have to be quick, Meiru."

"You're just siding with Netto," Meiru pouted.

"Meiru, honey, you have to play with the rules," Tanaka said.

Meiru pouted for a little bit more than sighed. "Fine. But I call 'not it' next time," Meiru said.

"Okay," Netto readily agreed. "You count, then I'll hide Rockman and then myself."

"Rockman?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah! He wants to play too!" Netto said excitedly. "He just can't be it. Right, Rockman?"

"Right," Rockman said, also displaying excitement for getting to play.

"Okay, here is base," Netto said as he pointed to the ground. "Count to 20 'cause I have to hide two people. Ready?"

"Okay. One…two…three…" Meiru began.

Netto took off as fast as his little legs could carry him, listening to Rockman telling him where he wanted to be hid.

It was the beginning of a long friendship.


End file.
